1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to storage containers, and more particularly, to dual configuration storage containers for flat cards having a first low volume storage configuration and a second high volume storage configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the retail environment, it is occasionally necessary to provide a retail display device which is also serves as a storage container for the merchandise to be promoted and sold.
In the retail market for trading or collectable cards such as cards relating to baseball, basketball, football, hockey and other sports, it may be desirable to promote the retail sale of such cards by providing secondary products which may in themselves serve as a collectable item.
To control the overall cost of the combination of trading cards and a secondary promotional item, the quantity of the trading cards packaged with the secondary product must be limited to control the selling price of the combined product.
The marketability of the combined product may be enhanced if the secondary product serves not only as an element of the retail display, but also possesses an intrinsic additional value relating to storage of a relatively large quantity of trading cards. Accordingly, significant benefits may be achieved by providing a dual configuration storage container which in the retail display configuration serves to store a limited number of trading cards, but subsequent to purchase can be readily converted by a purchaser into a second configuration having a high trading card storage capacity.